The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of a sufficient width to allow the following portion of the system to move through the excavation.
In large excavating and loading systems, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 yards of earth per hour, it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of a sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. However, although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the needs persist for considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed including a vehicle and an excavating wheel assembly supported at the front of the vehicle. The excavating wheel assembly comprises two excavating wheels which are supported by supporting and housing apparatus from the front of the vehicle. The supporting and housing apparatus extends between the excavating wheels to support the same to rotate about horizontal axis. A power supply is provided with a drive shaft that extends between the two excavating wheels and is coupled to drive the wheels.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a frame which is supported on the ground surface from driven wheels. A supporting and housing apparatus rotatably supports an excavating wheel assembly comprising two excavating wheels at the front of the vehicle in a position to rotate about horizontally extending axes. The supporting and housing apparatus has a portion which extends between the facing ends of the excavating wheels. The combined width of the excavating wheels is wider than the following portion of the vehicle. A power supply is provided on the vehicle and a drive shaft extends downwardly along the forward extending portion of the supporting and housing means. A right angle gearbox is driven by the drive shaft and is in turn coupled to the excavating wheels. Each of the excavating wheels includes a plurality of digging buckets each including a wall which is supported for movement between a material receiving position and a material discharge position. Structure is provided for operation of the movable bucket walls to first receive material and to subsequently discharge the material onto a conveyor supported from the vehicle. A main conveyor conveys material upwardly and rearwardly. An auxiliary conveyor with inner and outer portions can be provided on the rear of the vehicle for receiving the material from the main conveyor and for transporting material rearwardly and/or laterally.